Happy
by Eophan
Summary: Stein talks with one of his beloved subjects. Drabble.


Don't look at me like that.

.

The only purpose of life is to search for what makes you happy.

Would divinity really punish you for living your life to the fullest?

Our basic composition is our sins;

From whence are born emotions, that churn the soul and lead us into progression.

What we may know as evil, was only being sympathetic to another cause.

Our beliefs shelter us...

.

I'm only indulging in our open-minds.

.

You could never understand me, but that's alright.

You stare at me with that strange pleading smile, and I'm somehow comforted.

The serene fear in your eyes soothe the demons that my mind creates.

I want you to know that.

Maybe, at the very least, we could come to a mutual understanding?

To understand another, we must have experienced the same pain.

The same thoughts must course through our skulls and our veins.

Aren't we just talking to ourselves then?

Understanding can never occur between us without us becoming one.

.

I'm not satisfied with that.

.

Oh, this pain, why is it here?

Is it you?

It's right here in my heart.

I want to understand it.

I could resort to devouring you, but perhaps some other time.

I whisper, "Is this all right?"

"Are you comfortable?"

And then we descend into the fiery-pit.

We ascend beyond the universe.

Your body pitter-patters into tiny pieces.

My soul is plucked away and dissolves.

.

However, that test wasn't enough.

.

Oh, this pain.

Is it you?

It's right here in my head.

The music box of my mind tinkles and drones.

Someone is mumbling, but I can't understand...

Don't look at me like that, I'm just trying to sort things out.

I need to get my head on straight.

.

Don't interrupt me, stop screaming, or I'll just tear your vocal chords out.

.

How useless this is.

How pointless.

I'm searching endlessly in this dark night for another bag of flesh to tear apart.

But when you're illuminated, the light filters your pores.

You're ideal, and I can bring you a wonderful death.

We live our lives feigning normalcy.

How boring.

How dull.

How trite.

How very human of us.

Let's become gods in this dark night.

Let's have fun.

.

Oh, this pain.

Is it you?

It's in my whole body.

It has its merits.

This pain validates my existence.

The greatest kindness I could ever bestow upon you is the same pain.

It's naked in it's splendor.

.

Pure and white.

Hot and black.

Aching.

Throbbing.

Stinging.

Buzzing.

.

When I go away into myself, and when you're still splayed before me,

Maybe I'll know how to make you understand.

I whisper, "Are you sure?"

"Are you OK?"

And then we fall together.

.

Don't look at me like that.

I'm a little embarrassed.

My mind has wandered away from you.

It won't do for you to wander from me.

It's still early, so let's wander together through this course night.

My fantasies of our own wonderful deaths can come later.

Just keep that mind open, and we can be truly happy.

.

Time is ticking away.

Falling tears inside us placate me.

Your vision of normalcy is shattered.

Insane? Me? Hah.

I'm just another person, you're just as mad as I am.

Revel in the release from your repressed life.

It drives me crazy to see you just sitting there.

Destroying you is lovely, and in this moment the world is brilliant.

A shining star, casting warmth and love unto all who see you.

Unto me, who is carefully picking you apart with tweezers.

In this moment, you know that you're real.

.

I whisper, "Don't be scared."

"I love you."

And your death is absolute.

.

Oh, this pain.

Was it you?

It's gone for now.

Is this what I wanted?

You're gone forever, so it must be you.

That has to be it.

I'm so tired of this.

.

This tortuous night will never let me awaken.

I've wandered alone through the endless field of corpses.

You brought me reprieve, and now you've joined the collective.

I've searched for so long, only to find I've drowned long ago.

I look forlornly through the window of my mind.

My vision is blurred and the tears are too much.

The angels subside, and I'm back in this world.

.

It's back again...

Oh... This pain...


End file.
